We propose the development of a non-enzymatic electrochemical glucose sensor based on alloy catalysts. These catalysts allow the direct oxidation of glucose at an electrode surface without the use of any mediators or enzymes. Thin film deposition and microfabrication technologies will be utilized to fabricate electrodes with electrocatalytic surfaces for amperometric glucose detection. A complete electrochemical evaluation will be performed with and without the presence of common interferents in physiological environments. The electrodes will be fabricated on rigid as well as flexible substrates, having dimensions small enough for in vivo applications. A photodefinable polyimide layer, spin coated and patterned using UV lithography will define the electrochemically active electrode areas.